El otro lado
by satorichiva
Summary: la vida es algo hermoso pero yo no supe aprovecharla, por miedo y orgullo jamas puede confesar mis sentimientos a la mujer que amaba, ahora es tarde, yo... yo la he matado
1. El comienzo

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Satori y aquí les presento mi tercer fic (el primero es de Sakura card captor titulado "el poder del amor" y el segundo es de Ranma titulado "no me dejes por favor" léanlos cuando tengan tiempo) espero que lo disfruten ya que me esfuerzo mucho en hacerlos.

Antes de empezar debo aclarar que todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi así que no hago esto con fines de lucro por favor no vayan a demandarme. Algunos símbolos:

recuerdos

( )algunas indicaciones o algunos comentarios que se me ocurran

/ pensamientos

EL OTRO LADO

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

Una mañana en Nerima en la casa de la familia Tendo.

Akane – ¡Estúpido¡Ven acá!

Ranma – ¡Eres muy torpe!

Akane – ¡Ranma baka! – Y manda a volar a Ranma.

Ranma – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Kasumi – Akane podrías llevarte la mochila y el almuerzo de Ranma.

Akane – ¿Y por qué tengo que llevarle sus cosas a ese estúpido?

Kasumi – Porque lo mandaste a volar tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de agarrar sus cosas.

Akane – Aarrggg esta bien. Ya me voy.

Kasumi – Que tengas un buen día.

Ya en la escuela.

Uckyo – Akane ¿dónde esta Ranma?

Akane – No lo sé, lo mande a volar en la mañana pero nunca se tarda tanto.

Así paso hasta el receso con Akane y Uckyo volteando constantemente hacia la puerta.

Hiroshi – Miren ahí esta Ryoga cargando a Ranma.- Y todos se asoman a la ventana (como se nota que no son chismosos).

Akane (corriendo hacia Ryoga) – Ryoga ¿qué paso?

Uckyo (sacando su espátula) – ¿Tú le hiciste esto a Ranma?

Ryoga – No, lo encontré inconsciente en el parque.

Akane – Tiene muchas heridas hay que llevarlo con el doctor Tofu.

Uckyo – No te preocupes Akane yo recogeré sus cosas.

Akane – Gracias Uckyo, vamos Ryoga.

En el consultorio.

Tofu – Quitando las pequeñas heridas que tiene en su cuerpo y que esta inconsciente, yo creo que esta bien.

Akane – ¿Entonces su vida no corre peligro?

Tofu – No; ¿Ryoga qué fue lo que paso?

Ryoga – No lo sé. Yo lo encontré así en el parque.

Akane – No puede ser que el golpe que le di haya sido tan fuerte.

Ranma – Aaahhh

Akane – ¿Ranma estas bien?

Ranma – ¿Se dirige a mí?

Akane – Deja de jugar Ranma.

Ranma – Disculpe señorita pero no sé a que se refiere.

Tofu – Dime muchacho¿cómo te llamas?

Ranma – Yo... yo no lo recuerdo.

Tofu – ¿No recuerdas nada?

Ranma – No.

Tofu – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Ranma – Solo recuerdo... un rayo de luz... un rayo de luz muy fuerte.

Tofu – Entonces perdiste la memoria.

Akane – ¿Es permanente?

Tofu – No lo sabré esta examinarlo, pero por su fuerza no lo creo. Akane, Ryoga, por favor, váyanse yo me encargare de todo.

Ryoga – Esta bien, vamos Akane.

Akane – Adiós Ranma.

Ranma (ya que se fue) – Que chica tan linda, como me gustaría saber quien es.

Después de una larga explicación del doctor a Ranma sobre su vida, su maldición, sus prometidas, sus técnicas, sus rivales, sus enemigos y algunas otras cosas Ranma ya se daba una idea de lo que generalmente hacía.

Ranma – ¿Así qué me convierto en chica con el agua fría?

Tofu – Así es.

Ranma – ¿Y tengo 4 prometidas y todos me buscan para retarme?

Tofu – Así es.

Ranma – ¿Por qué mi vida es tan complicada?

Tofu – Lo siento pero no tengo esa respuesta. Bueno, Ranma debes descansar para que mañana puedas volver a casa.

Ranma – ¿Por qué me pidió que me quedará? Digo cualquiera que me conociera podía haberme explicado esto.

Tofu – Bueno, porque no quería que nadie te confundiera, diciéndote cosas que solo beneficiarían a esa persona.

Ranma – ¿Mis amigos harían eso?

Tofu – Me temo que sí (y al ver que Ranma se ponía muy serio), pero no por maldad, más bien por competencia.

Ranma – Ahh entiendo, gracias doctor.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ranma – Bueno doctor, creo que es hora de irme.

Tofu – Muy te llevaré al dojo.

Ranma – Gracias, por cierto¿no sabe cuándo recuperare la memoria?

Tofu – Será cuestión de tiempo, ten paciencia.

Ya en el dojo.

Ranma – Bueno ya estoy aquí... ¡ya llegue?

Kasumi – Buenos días Ranma ¿cómo te sientes?

Ranma – Bien... ¿Kasumi?

Kasumi – Sí. Pasa, ya esta listo el desayuno.

Ya cuando están todos sentados a la mesa incluyendo a Ryoga que se había quedado ahí (con una tranquilidad inusual porque no hay peleas entre Akane y Ranma o Ranma y Ryoga).

Soul – No te preocupes Ranma ya verás que muy pronto recuperarás la memoria.

Ranma – Eso espero.

Nabiki – ¿Y crees que podrás ir así a la escuela?

Ranma – No lo sé.

Akane – Yo creo que deberías descansar, no te preocupes yo les avisaré a los maestros (como sí a Ranma le angustiará faltar a la escuela).

Ranma – Muchas gracias Akane.

Ya a media mañana con Ranma estaba acostado en el jardín observando el cielo.

Genma – Ranma, vamos a entrenar.

Ranma – Esta bien.

Así que comenzaron a pelear Genma lanzaba una serie de puñetazos y patadas que Ranma esquivaba con gran facilidad, hasta que se canso y le hizo una barrida y le lanzo un puñetazo que se detuvo a centímetros de su cara.

Genma – ¿No que no recuerdas nada?

Ranma – Solo lo que me platico el doctor Tofu.

Genma – Entonces¿cómo esquivaste mis ataques?

Ranma – Instinto, según el doctor aunque no recuerde mi vida, mi cuerpo va a responder como siempre.

Ryoga – ¿Qué te parece si entrenas conmigo para que recuerdes tus técnicas?

Ranma – De acuerdo, Ryoga.

Y comenzaron a pelear, al principio se lanzaban golpes entre sí al mismo nivel.

Ryoga – Vamos Ranma utiliza el truco de las castañas calientes.

Ranma – ¿Qué!

Ryoga – Atácame con tus puños a una mayor velocidad.

Ranma – De acuerdo ¡El Truco de las Castañas Calientes!

Ryoga hace lo que puede para defenderce pero conforme Ranma va aumentando la velocidad como siempre termina perdiendo.

Ranma – ¡Ryoga¿Estas bien?

Ryoga (con cara de¿a este que le pasa?) – Ehhh... sí.

Ranma – Lo lamento mucho – ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ryoga – ¿Por qué?

Ranma – Te lastime.

Ryoga – No te preocupes yo te lo pedí ¿quieres segur practicando tus técnicas?

Ranma – Sí, claro.

Ryoga – Bien la siguiente es... – y así Ryoga paso toda la mañana recordándole a Ranma el rugido del león, el huracán del tigre, el dragón volador y el golpe horizontal; hasta que...

Akane – ¡Ya llegue!

Kasumi – Hola Akane ¿cómo te fue?

Akane – Bien ¿cómo te sientes Ranma?

Ranma – Bien Akane gracias por preguntar.

Akane –... de... nada...

Shampoo – ¡Aireen¿Cómo estas? – Abrazándolo como siempre (¡quien se cree!).

Ranma – Ah... bien ¿me podrías soltar por favor?

Shampoo – ¿Por qué aireen? Recuerda que yo soy tu prometida.

Ranma – Pero también lo es Akane, Uckyo y Kodachi, así que eso no te da ningún derecho de abrazarme de esta manera – y moviendo a Shampoo logro soltarse de su abrazo.

Shampoo – Aireen... tú... te... soltaste.

Ranma – Sí, y te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a abrazar así.

Uckyo y Kodachi – ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa!

Ranma – ¡Ay no!

Akane (muy enojada) – Bueno ¡ahí tienes a todas tus prometidas!

Ranma – Sí, y créeme que no me alegra en lo más mínimo.

Uckyo – Ranma que te parece si para que te sientas mejor sales conmigo.

Kodachi – Claro que no, Ranma va a venir conmigo para que yo lo atienda.

Uckyo – ¡Ranma va a venir conmigo!

Kodachi - ¡Conmigo!

Shampoo – ¡Conmigo!

Ranma – ¡Con ninguna!

Todas – ¿Queeeé?

Ranma – No recuerdo por mí mismo muchas cosas, solo lo que me contó el doctor Tofu; pero quiero que quede claro que hasta que recuerde, todas son solo mis amigas y no pienso salir con ninguna ¿han entendido?

Todas – Sí, Ranma.

Ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde aquel día pero Ranma sigue sin acordarse de nada y a cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser: es respetuoso, caballeroso, puntual, responsable, ya no se burla de Akane, ha pasado a ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, mantiene a raya a sus prometidas y rivales y aunque todavía tiene orgullo ya lo controla bastante (¡imagínense a Ranma sin estar haciendo gala de su fuerza!). hasta que un día...

? – Ranma Saotome he venido a retarte.

Ranma – ¿Quién eres tú?

? – No te hagas afeminado, soy yo Pantaletas Taro.

Ranma – Perdón, pero no me acuerdo de ti.

Taro – ¿Cómo te atreves¡Te lo voy a recordar a golpes!

Akane – Pierdes tu tiempo Ranma perdió la memoria.

Taro – ¿Queeeeeé¿Cómo paso?

Akane – Aún no lo sabemos.

Ranma (que había estado mirando fijamente a Taro) – ¡Aaaaaaa!

Akane – ¡Ranma¿Estas bien?

Ranma – Me duele la cabeza...

Akane – Hay que llevarlo con el doctor Tofu.

Taro – Yo te ayudaré a llevarlo.

Ya con el doctor.

Tofu – ¿Qué sentiste Ranma?

Ranma – Fue como... como si me pulsará toda la cabeza.

Tofu – Parece que ya estas bien... ¿qué estabas haciendo o pensando en ese momento?

Ranma – Yo trataba de recordar a ese sujeto (señalando a Taro).

Tofu (después de presentarse con Taro) – No debes forzar tu mente, ya recordarás con el tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mujer – Ha comenzado.

Hombre – ¿Todavía tenemos que esperar mucho?

Mujer – No, muy pronto estará listo.

Hombre – Después de que lo eliminemos ya nadie podrá detenerla.

Mujer – Nadie me detendrá, Ranma Saotome, ya es mío.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días después:

Akane – Ranma ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

Ranma – Sí y no.

Akane – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ranma – En este momento me siento bien pero en la noche no.

Akane – ¿Por qué?

Ranma – Son mis sueños, me tienen muy intranquilo... y a veces me dan miedo.

Akane – ¿De qué tratan?

Ranma – Bueno, tratan de...

Bisabuela – ¡Prometido!

Akane y Ranma – Hola.

Bisabuela – He venido a decirte que tal vez ya tengo la cura para tu amnesia.

Ranma – ¿En serio¿Cuándo puede dármela?

Bisabuela – Hoy mismo, si tienes tiempo.

Akane – ¿Y qué le va a pedir a cambio?

Bisabuela – Nada, solo quiero que recuerde todo para que se case con mi nieta.

Akane – Sí ya me lo suponía.

Un rato después en el restaurante.

Bisabuela – ¿Listo prometido?

Ranma – Sí – después de noquearlo la bisabuela comenzó a presionar los puntos de presión, en la cabeza de Ranma, pero al estar a punto de terminar recibió un ataque eléctrico.

Shampoo – ¡Bisabuela!

Akane – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Bisabuela (levantándose) – Sí, no se preocupen.

Akane – Ranma sigue inconsciente ¿qué paso?

Bisabuela – Fue un ataque de defensa.

Shampoo – ¿De defensa?

Bisabuela – Quien haya atacado a Ranma lo hizo con una técnica muy poderosa que es capaz de defenderse.

Akane – ¿Contra qué?

Bisabuela – Contra todos aquellos que quieran revertirla.

Shampoo – Bisabuela ¿conoces una técnica así?

Bisabuela – No, pero investigaré esto a fondo.

Akane - ¿Cuándo despertará Ranma?

Bisabuela – Dentro de un rato.

Unos 30 minutos después Ranma despertó sintiéndose muy confundido por que se sentía igual que antes así que cuando le explicaron lo que había pasado se quedo muy pensativo y después de despedirse se fue directamente al dojo.

Ya en el dojo, en la habitación de Ranma.

Akane – Ranma...

Ranma – ¿Qué pasa Akane?

Akane – Solo quería que termináramos la conversación de hace rato ¿qué pasa en tus sueños?

Ranma – Bueno...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueño de Ranma

Esta Ranma al lado de un hombre y una mujer. La mujer se nota que es malvada y altiva y el hombre parece ser su sirviente. De pronto ella dice algo, Ranma asiente y se lanza a atacar a una mujer que esta delante de él, saca una espada que traía colgando en su espalda y ataca a la mujer sin piedad hasta que ésta cae al suelo. De repente Ranma reacciona, suelta la espalda y ve a la mujer que esta en el suelo, da un grito aterrador, la había matado... había matado a...

Fin del sueño

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane – ¿Quién era?

Ranma – Era... eras tú, siempre en todos mis sueños eras tú... yo te mataba.

Akane – Ranma... yo... yo sé que tú no me harías daño... yo... yo confío en ti.

Ranma – Son sueños tan terribles que paso en vela el resto de la noche en tu cuarto, convenciéndome de que estas viva y respirando en tu cama.

Akane – Ranma...

Ranma – Sé que no debo entrar en tu cuarto pero no lo puedo evitar.

Akane – No te preocupes – y toma sus manos y lo mira a los ojos – yo sé que muy pronto estarás bien y que tú no eres capaz de hacerme daño.

Ranma – ¿No¿No te lastimaba cada vez que te insultaba¿No te lastimaba cada vez que una de mis prometidas me abrazaba y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo¡Dime la verdad Akane ¿no te lastimaba! – Soltando sus manos – soy perfectamente capaz de lastimarte, ya lo he hecho y eso me aterra porque no quiero hacerte daño.

Akane – Ranma... ¡escúchame bien! Yo no voy a mentirte, si me lastimabas, pero yo sé que no serías capaz de hacerme daño físicamente, nunca lo has hecho por más que te he provocado, tú jamás has levantado una mano contra mí, al contrario siempre me has protegido.

Ranma – Yo... yo quiero pedirte que nunca más estés a solas conmigo ya que puedo lastimarte, por favor siempre debes verme con alguien más.

Akane – Pero Ranma...

Ranma – Por favor... solo así estaré tranquilo.

Akane – De acuerdo Ranma, pero espero que te des cuenta de que lo que piensas es una tontería.

Akane se fue desconsolada a su cuarto ¿cómo podía Ranma decirle eso? Ella sabía que él no la lastimaría, siempre la protegía, desde el momento que llego, siempre la cuidaba y aunque muchas veces lo había retado nunca había aceptado por miedo a lastimarla o siempre que ella lo golpeaba, él bien podía haberse defendido y golpearla a ella pero jamás lo hizo; entonces ¿por qué Ranma pensaba eso?

Mientras Ranma esta igual de confundido que Akane, sabía que él nunca le haría daño pero ¿y sus sueños?. Así llego la noche Ranma se presento hasta que ya todos estaban en la mesa y fue el primero en retirarse...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueño de Ranma

Una vez más Ranma se encuentra al lado de esa mujer y su sirviente, pero esta vez luce muy diferente: trae un pantalón ajustado, una camisa de manga larga, una armadura de un extraño metal con una piedra roja al centro que solo le cubría el pecho y los hombros, botas hasta la rodilla todo de color negro y una espada colgando en su espalda de color blanco con empuñadura de oro.

Ranma veía a todos sus amigos y familia: su padre, Soun, Shampoo, Moose, Kodachi, Kuno, Ryoga, Uckyo, Kasumi, Nabiki, Haposai y la bisabuela, todos protegiendo a una persona, una mujer a la cual no le podía ver el rostro. De repente la mujer ordenaba algo, todos comenzaban a gritarle cosas que no podía oír, Ranma desvaino su espada y comenzó a atacarlos con ella. Todos intentaban detenerlo pero su velocidad y habilidad con la espada lo hacían invencible, todos terminaron en el suelo con numerosas heridas hasta que llego con Nabiki y Kasumi ellas no peleaban solo le gritaban, Ranma las aparto con una ráfaga de viento. Corrió para atacar a la mujer, clavándole la espada en el estómago, ella no se defendía al contrario le hablaba con mucha dulzura y lo miraba con infinito amor hasta que puso su mano en su cara y con un suspiro murió... la había matado...

Fin del sueño

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Un grito aterrador se escucho en toda la casa, un grito que despertó a todos e hizo que corrieran a la habitación de Ranma.

Genma – ¿Qué pasó Ranma¿Qué paso? Dímelo por favor – mirando a Ranma muy preocupado ya que Ranma estaba llorando (¡no lo creo¡Ranma llorando!)

Akane – ¿Ranma estas bien?

Ranma – Akane... aléjate de mí.

Todos – ¡Queeeé!

Ranma – Akane acabo de comprender que... que tú no estas segura conmigo, no importa lo que digas, yo sé que es verdad por favor Akane perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo perdóname pero tengo que irme.

Akane – ¿Por qué dices eso¡Ya habíamos quedado en algo!

Ranma – Ya lo sé pero ni así estarías segura lastimaría a todos para llegar a ti, los siento ¡adiós! – Y salta por la ventana.

Ryoga – ¡Ranma espera! – Y salta tras de él.

Akane – Ranma... ¡Ranma eres un estúpido! – Y se va llorando a su cuarto.

Hapossai – Aquí hay algo que no me gusta.

Genma – Ranma se comporta diferente desde el accidente.

Hapossai – Así es pero... iré a ver a la bisabuela de Shampoo – Y también sale por la ventana.

Kasumi – Bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo estaba extremadamente tranquilo Akane no tenía ganas de hablar y Ranma, Ryoga y Hapossai no habían vuelto.

Akane – Ya me voy.

Kasumi – Que tengas un buen día.

Nabiki – Te acompaño Akane.

Ya en la calle.

Nabiki – ¿Te das cuenta que desde que llego Ranma no habíamos ido a la escuela juntas?

Akane – Sí.

Nabiki – ¿Qué sucedió anoche¿De qué hablaban Ranma y tú?

Akane – No lo sé.

Nabiki – Creo que hay algo que el viejo oculta.

Akane – ¿Qué dices?

Nabiki – Anoche note que se preocupaba por algo y no dejaba de mirara a Ranma y no precisamente con los mejores ojos.

Akane – Solo espero que Ranma este bien.

Pero ya han pasado dos días y Ranma no quiere regresar, Ryoga esta con él y les cuenta que Ranma esta obstinado en no volver solo habla que no quiere hacer algo y que no quiere regresar porque si lo hiciera lo haría así que lo único que pueden hacer los demás es esperar. Mientras las pesadillas de Ranma van en aumento, cada sueño lo aterra más y lo convenza de no volver al dojo.

Ya en la noche del tercer día.

Ranma – Ryoga quiero pedirte un favor.

Ryoga – ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma – Yo quiero pedirte que si llegará la ocasión y tuvieras que hacerlo no dudarás en... no dudarás en matarme.

Ryoga – ¿Qué dices?

Ranma – No lo sé explicar pero algo muy raro me esta pasando, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie en especial a Akane pero no creo poder controlarme así que te pido que si llego a tratar de lastimar a Akane no dudes en detenerme no importa cuanto me lastimes.

Ryoga – ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

Ranma – Te lo pido porque eres mi mejor amigo, por favor Ryoga promételo.

Ryoga – Ranma yo no sé que decir.

Ranma – Promételo.

Ryoga – ¿Te sentirás más tranquilo si lo hago?

Ranma – Sí.

Ryoga – Esta bien te lo prometo.

Ranma – Gracias amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mujer – Ja, ja, ja, tardo un poco pero por fin esta en la etapa final.

Hombre – Se resistió mucho.

Mujer – Sí, pero ya no se resistirá, se alejo de la única persona que podía salvarlo.

Hombre – ¿Qué haremos ahora señora?

Mujer – Ve a atacarlos, a él y a todos sus amigos.

Hombre – ¿Por separado?

Mujer – No, encárgate de juntarlos y después atácalos ya sabes a quien principalmente.

Hombre – Disculpe señora, pero ¿por qué quiere juntarlos¿No se hará más fuerte así?

Mujer – Es una posibilidad, pero ya casi esta de nuestro lado así que al estar con ellos y ver como los atacas lo debilitaran más.

Hombre – Como usted diga señora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Ranma acepto volver al dojo con la condición de que Ryoga no abandonará el dojo y que Akane no se quedará a solas con él. Pero paso algo muy raro, todos se reunieron en el dojo argumentando que Ranma y Akane los habían llamado.

Uckyo – ¿Para qué nos llamaron?

Ranma – ¿De qué están hablando? Nosotros no los llamamos

Bisabuela – Parece que alguien nos engaño.

Hombre – Me da mucho gusto que todos hayan acudido a ayudar a sus amigos.

Ranma – ¿Quién eres tú?

Hombre – Eso no les importa.

Hapossai – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hombre – Divertirme así que... ¡prepárense!

Y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes de ki, haciendo que todos tuvieran que saltar del lugar para no ser atacados por los rayos; pero desafortunadamente Akane se tropezó quedando a merced de los ataques del enemigo.

Akane – ¡Ranmaaaaaa!

Ranma bien pudo haber saltado, agarrando a Akane y haberse quitado del lugar, pero dudo demasiado así que cuando reacciono lo único que pudo hacer fue interponerse entre los ataques y Akane.

Ranma – ¡Aaaahhhhh!

Akane – ¿Ranma estas bien?

Ranma – Akane ¡corre!

Uckyo – Ya me canse de ti ¡toma esto! – y comienza a atacarlo con su espátula al igual que Kodachi con su listón, Shampoo con su bomborines y Kuno con espada pero ese sujeto se defendía de todos, esquivaba los ataques y los atacaba como si nada. Mientras que Haposai, la bisabuela, Moose, Ryoga se mantenían al margen para ayudar en el momento oportuno.

Hombre - ¡Trueno oscuro! (Una técnica en la cual concentra su poder en la palma de su mano haciendo que tome la forma de una esfera para después salgan pequeños rayos negros; todo en cuestión de segundos). Mandándolos al suelo con su técnica.

Bisabuela – Hay que ayudarlos.

Hapossai – Estoy de acuerdo ¡Happo Dai Karin! – lanzándole sus conocidas bombas.

Hombre – ¡Aaahh¡Maldito viejo¡Ranma atácalo!

Todos – ¿queeeé?

Shampoo – Ni creas que Ranma te va a obedecer.

Pero Ranma no se veía exactamente del lado de sus amigos más bien parecía dudar entre obedecer a ese sujeto y ayudar a los demás.

Hombre – ¡Ranma obedece!

Ranma – Yo...

Hombre – ¡Ataca a la chica!

Ranma – Yo... ¡no lo haré¡El rugido del león! – haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Mujer – Ya basta, vamonos Silver.

Silver – Pero señora...

Mujer – Esto no esta saliendo como yo me lo esperaba, vamonos.

Silver – Te salvaste por hoy Saotome pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Ambos se fueron saltando de tejado en tejado. Nadie estaba seriamente herido excepto Ranma pero todos estaban muy confundidos ¿por qué ese sujeto le daba ordenes a Ranma¿y por qué él tardo tanto en negarse?

Hapossai – Lo mejor será que te vayas muchacho.

Ranma – ¿Qué dijo?

Bisabuela – Happi tiene razón, debes irte.

Akane – ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?

Hapossai – Es lo mejor y él lo sabe.

Ranma – Ustedes ya se han dado cuenta ¿verdad? (Con una sonrisa triste) Por el bien de todos es lo mejor... adiós a todos... adiós Akane.

Akane – ¡Ranma¡no te vayas!

Ranma (volteándola a ver) – Por favor Akane no lo hagas más difícil, todos saben que yo soy peligroso y yo... ¡yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie! – saltando lo más rápido que pudo se fue, esta vez nadie hizo nada por detenerlo o por perseguirlo; todos permanecieron en silencio mientras se atendían las heridas pero en su mente todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿qué sabían Haposai, la bisabuela y Ranma que fuera tan grave?

Notas de la autora:

Bueno este es el final de la primera parte y muy pronto les traeré la segunda.Solo son dos capitulos asi que espero que no les cueste mucho leerla ademas de que espero sus comentarios

bye!


	2. Ahora es tiempo

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda y última parte de mi fic (soy fanática de los fics largos pero nunca consigo que los míos duren mucho) esperando que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla (aunque casi me mandan al hospital por el estrés ¡no, no es cierto es una broma!)

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son de Rumiko Takashi así que no hago esto con fines de lucro por favor no vayan a demandarme. Algunos símbolos:

recuerdos

( )algunas indicaciones o algunos comentarios que se me ocurran

/ pensamientos

EL OTRO LADO

CAPITULO 2: AHORA ES TIEMPO

Un rato después.

Shampoo – Por favor bisabuela dinos que pasa.

Uckyo – Nosotros también tenemos derecho a saber que es lo que le pasa a Ranma.

Hapossai – Deben saber que esto es solo una suposición pero Colagne y yo creemos que Ranma pues... se ha vuelto un asesino.

Akane – ¿Cómo pueden creer eso? - eras tú, siempre en todos mis sueños eras tú... yo te mataba

Bisabuela – Hace muchos años existió una malvada y poderosa guerrera llamada Morga que tenía una técnica conocida como "el otro lado". En su tiempo también existieron poderosos guerreros que se opusieron a ella, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta que no podía vencerlos utilizaba su técnica especial.

Hapossai – Esa técnica consistía en volver a las personas buenas en asesinos sin corazón. Asesinos que no tenían sentimientos o conciencia solo la obedecían ciegamente; se volvieron días terribles y solo fue derrotada cuando un guerrero venció esa técnica... solo uno de tantos.

Bisabuela – Suponemos que esa chica aprendió esa técnica y la utilizo contra el prometido.

Ryoga – ¿Y por qué solo en Ranma?

Moose – Tal vez no tengamos el nivel de Ranma, pero también nosotros somos peleadores.

Uckyo – Además si quisieran a alguien invencible escogerían a la bisabuela o a usted.

Hapossai – Todos saben que Ranma no esta a nuestro nivel pero tiene la capacidad de ponerse al nivel de cualquiera, así que ella cree que él es el único de detenerla.

Bisabuela – Las personas que eran afectadas por la técnica del otro lado aumentaban su fuerza y velocidad considerablemente, así que sí Ranma completa la conversión, tal vez ni Happi ni yo podamos detenerlo.

Akane – Ustedes mencionaron que una persona había logrado vencer esa técnica ¿cómo lo hizo?

Hapossai – Desafortunadamente no hay ningún registro que diga como venció esa técnica.

Nabiki – ¿Qué significa eso de la conversión?

Bisabuela – La conversión es el proceso en el cual la maldad invade a la víctima, según los registros los más fuertes se resistían una semana.

Kuno – Pero ya han pasado dos ¿no puede ser que la haya vencido?

Hapossai – Eso era lo que esperábamos pero no la ha vencido al contrario parece que lo esta derrotando

Shampoo – ¿Por qué dice eso?

Bisabuela – ¿Acaso no han notado que el prometido se ve débil y cansado?

Hapossai – ¿No han notado que por las noches cuando él duerme su ki adquiere algo de maldad?

Genma – Ahora que lo dicen es cierto, no lo había notado.

Bisabuela – El prometido se ha resistido bastante pero esta perdiendo.

Akane – ¡Nooo¡Ranma no perderá¡Él ganará!

Ryoga – ¿Ranma sabe esto?

Hapossai – No toda la historia pero sospecha lo que le esta pasando y en lo que se esta convirtiendo.

Kodachi – ¿Entonces mi amado Ranma se convertirá en una asesino?

Bisabuela – No quisiera decirlo pero todo indica que sí.

Akane – ¡Nooo! Yo estoy segura de que Ranma ganará y lograra vencer esa técnica (susurrando) yo lo sé.

En el parque junto al río se encuentra Ranma totalmente solo, abatido, preocupado, herido y desesperado. Trata de reponerse, trata de pensar que ganara igual que siempre, trata de contener las ganas de llorar...

Ranma (llorando) – ¿Por qué¿Por qué! (Dando un puñetazo en el suelo) no se que hacer, algo me esta pasando y no lo se explicar. Siento como la maldad va invadiendo mi corazón. Cuando ese sujeto me ordeno atacarlos, casi lo hago; tengo tanto miedo de lastimar a Akane.

Silver – ¿Asustado Saotome?

Ranma – ¿Tú otra vez¡Me las vas a pagar!

Mujer – Ja, ja, ja, ja, eres muy gracioso Ranma.

Ranma – ¿Quién eres tú?

Mujer – Mi nombre es Kalija.

Ranma – Tú eres la culpable de todo ¿verdad?

Kalija – Sí, es verdad, pero ya me canse de ti¡Látigo de fuego! (creo que no hay necesidad de explicar la técnica es literalmente un látigo de fuego que sale de su mano)

Ranma – ¡Aaahhh!

Kalija – Ya es hora Ranma (realizando unos movimientos extraños con sus manos) ¡el otro lado!

Ranma – ¡Aaaaahhh!

Ranma ya no puede más las heridas que recibió por parte de sus técnicas y el agotamiento físico y mental que sufre lo hacen perder. Lucho mucho pero al final la técnica lo venció, al final Ranma perdió...

Silver – ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Kalija – Capturara a todos sus amigos quiero que ellos sufran, al ver que su amigo, la persona que ellos querían, los mate.

Silver – ¿Los matará conforme los capturemos?

Kalija – No, hasta que los tengamos a todos.

Silver – ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Kalija – De inmediato ¡Ranma!

Ranma que había quedado tirado en el suelo se levanta como si nada con todas sus heridas curadas pero luciendo completamente diferente: su ropa luce como en el sueño donde mato a Akane, toda de negro con una espada. Lo más terrible de él son sus ojos; esos ojos que antes transmitían una gran calidez y decisión, ahora no expresan nada: ni amor, ni odio, nada, como si pertenecieran a un muerto...

Ranma – Diga señora.

Kalija – Ven conmigo, tú eres la sorpresa del final.

Ranma – Como diga señora.

Kalija – Silver tu serás el encargado de traer a sus "amigos"

Silver – enseguida.

Solo una breve pausa para poner las biografías de Silver y Kalija:

Nombre: Silver

Edad: no se sabe

Cumpleaños: no se sabe

Comida favorita: ternera asada

Comida no favorita: pastas

Color favorito: gris

Flor favorita: no le gustan las flores

Le gusta: divertirse a consta de los demás

No le gusta: las mujeres que son independientes (lo cual es irónico porque sirve a una)

Punto débil: a veces no piensa en las consecuencias

Punto fuerte: es muy fuerte

Silver tuvo una vida muy triste, casi siempre estaba solo, las pocas mujeres que quiso nunca quisieron depender de él por eso lo abandonaban (de ahí que no le gusten) hasta que su corazón de volvió frío e incapaz de amar. El llego al servicio de Kalija por su sed de riquezas y poder.

Silver se viste con botas cortas, pantalón, camisa de manga larga y muñequeras, todo de color gris. Tiene ojos cafés y cabello negro, es alto, delgado y si fuera más amable hasta podría ser guapo.

Nombre: Kalija

Edad: secreta

Cumpleaños: desconocido

Comida favorita: las fresas

Comida no favorita: el chocolate

Color favorito: el rojo

Flor favorita: no le gustan las flores

Le gusta: humillar a los demás (excepto a Silver)

No le gusta: los entrometidos

Punto débil: confía mucho en Silver

Punto fuerte: su técnica del otro lado.

Kalija es la última descendiente de Morga, ella aprendió la técnica del otro lado de su madre y ella de su madre y así sucesivamente. Nadie sabe de su existencia porque se pensaba que Morga nunca tuvo hijos. Ahora ha obtenido el máximo poder, así que ha decidido atacar para cumplir el deseo de su antecesora: conquistar el mundo.

Siempre se viste con un vestido de cuello alto y mangas cortas, que llega al suelo pero con aberturas a los lados que le llegan hasta medio muslo (que le dan completa libertad en sus movimientos) de color rojo y con orillas de color negro y zapatos rojos. Tiene ojos cafés y cabello negro que le llega a media espalda y que siempre trae suelto; es de mediana estatura y de complexión delgada.

Mientras en el dojo todos se habían curado y organizado: todos irían a la casa de Kuno (por ser la más grande y mejor protegida de todas) para que no fueran tan vulnerables ya que los ancianos habían insistido que esa mujer regresaría por ellos ya que necesitaba matarlos para que no ayudarán a Ranma.

Ya en casa de Kuno todos estaban muy callados, nadie tenía ánimos de nada, todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, así que por medio de un sorteo decidieron quien haría las rondas para cuidar solo dos habitaciones que ellos ocupaban. En primer lugar le toco a Uckyo después a Moose, Kodachi, Kuno, Ryoga, Shampoo, Hapossai, la bisabuela, Genma y por último Soun. Aún con el disgusto de Akane a ella no la incluyeron por considerarla la más vulnerable.

Ya casi había pasado todo el turno de Uckyo sin ninguna novedad pero Silver la había estado observando sin que ella se diera cuenta y en un momento de descuido...

Silver – ¡Trueno oscuro!

Uckyo – ¿Qué¡Aaahhh! – y cae inconsciente

Moose (que va llegando) – ¡Uckyo!

Silver (tomando en sus brazos a Uckyo y con un tono muy cínico) – Creo que sus precauciones no fueron suficientes, lástima mala suerte – desapareciendo con Uckyo.

Moose regreso rápidamente con los demás para decirles lo que había pasado. Decidieron que debían permanecer dentro de un solo cuarto, cuidándose unos a otros ya que Uckyo solo había sido la primera.

Pero no lograron nada poco a poco todos fueron derrotados: creaba distracciones, los atacaba descuidados, los dejaba inconscientes y se los llevaba. Después de dos horas los únicos que quedaban eran Akane, Hapossai y la bisabuela.

Hapossai – Se ha llevado a todos.

Bisabuela – No tenemos más opción tenemos que dejarnos atrapar.

Akane – ¿Qué dicen?

Bisabuela – Así nos podremos reunir con los demás, Akane tú tienes que ir primero.

Akane – Pero si bajamos nuestras defensas él podría matarnos.

Hapossai – No lo hará, no matará a nadie hasta que estemos todos juntos.

Después de esto dejaron que Silver los capturará, primero Akane, después la bisabuela y por último Hapossai. Silver llevaba a todos a una vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad; ahí encontraron a los demás, algunos muy lastimados otros no tanto. Ya que todos estuvieron reunidos permanecieron en esa casa hasta que volvió a anochecer con las esporádicas visitas de Silver llevándoles comida y hierbas para que se curarán "deben estar en buen estado para el momento preciso" decía. Ya al filo de la media noche se encendieron todas las luces de donde estaban, así que por primera vez pudieron percatarse de las dimensiones del lugar donde estaban.

Era un lugar extremadamente grande, un poco viejo pero sobre todo descuidado, lleno de polvo y en el fondo estaba un trono dorado muy grande en él que estaba sentado Kalija.

Kalija (en un tono sarcástico) – Hola¿cómo has estado?

Akane – ¡Tú¡Tú eres la culpable de todo!

Ryoga – ¿Quién eres tú?

Kalija (sin cambiar de tono) – Oh sí, necesito presentarme, mi nombre es Kalija y él es mi sirviente Silver.

Moose – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kalija – Cumplir el sueño de mi antecesora, cumplir el mundo.

Uckyo – ¿Y qué tenía que ver Ranma en todo esto?

Kalija – Bueno él era el único que podía detenerme.

Hapossai – Y por eso lo atacaste ¿verdad, Con la técnica del otro lado.

Kalija – Así es, es muy listo anciano.

Bisabuela – ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

Kalija – Me la enseño mi madre: creo que no lo mencione pero la razón de que conozca esta técnica es que yo soy la última descendiente de Morga.

Biabuela – ¡Imposible! Ella jamás tuvo descendientes.

Kalija – Eso era lo que todos creían pero como ven estaban equivocados.

Akane – Quiero que dejes a Ranma en paz.

Kalija – ¿En paz? Él ya no conoce el significado de esa palabra. Y se los voy a demostrar (en un tono muy meloso) Ranma ven cariño.

Ranma – Me llamaba señora.

Shampoo – Airen sácanos de aquí.

Kodachi – Ranma, mi amor, ven a liberarme.

Akane – ¿Qué le hiciste a Ranma?

Kalija (ignorando su pregunta) – Me parece que te llamas Akane ¿no es cierto?

Akane – Sí.

Kalija – Bien, vamos a jugar.

Genma – ¿A jugar¡Esto no es un juego¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

Kalija – No lo creo, para mí eso sí es un juego.

Uckyo – Es usted una maldita.

Kalija – Ja, ja, ja, ja, Akane como quiero divertirme un rato, en este juego te daré una oportunidad para que rescates a Ranma.

Akane – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kalija – Es muy simple deber hacer reaccionar a Ranma.

Nabiki – ¿Y qué pasa si falla?

Kalija – Eso es lo mejor si llegas a fallar morirás, así de simple y todos ustedes pueden ayudarla.

Kuno – ¿Cómo?

Kalija – Yo mandaré a Ranma para que mate a Akane, ustedes deben evitarlo, peleen con él, háblenle, lo que quieran. En el momento que mate a Akane se acaba el juego.

Moose – ¿Y qué ganas?

Kalija – Nada, solo diversión y un esclavo. Bien que comience el juego ¡Ranma asesina a Akane!

Ranma – Como diga señora.

Ryoga – Hay que rodear a Akane para que no la lastime no dudes en detenerme, no importa cuanto me lastimes

Akane – Ranma por favor tienes que reaccionar, no puedes permitir que ella te controle.

Ranma – Debes morir.

Ryoga – No importa que le hagan deténgalo no dudes en matarme

Bisabuela – En este momento Ranma no es consciente de sus acciones, así que atáquenlo con toda su fuerza.

Todos se pusieron enfrente de Akane en posición de pelea, Ranma hacia ellos corrió desenfundando su espada, Ryoga intento su rugido de león pero no pudo darle por la rapidez de Ranma, así que Shampoo con sus bomborines, Uckyo con su espátula y Kodachi con su listón con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzaron a atacar a Ranma, pero si antes era bueno ahora era mucho mejor; los ataques ni siquiera lo tocaban solo duraron unos minutos porque Ranma paso de la defensa al ataque tan rápidamente que las dejo con muchas heridas hechas por su espada.

De las chicas siguieron Soun y Genma, duraron mucho menos, Ranma los elimino rápidamente, le siguieron Ryoga, Moose y Kuno duraron mucho más que los anteriores, principalmente por los ataques de Ryoga y Moose (no podíamos esperar que Kuno fuera el gran peleador) pero Ranma era muy rápido con la espada por lo que terminaron en el suelo.

Pero con la bisabuela y Hapossai se entretuvo demasiado por las técnicas chinas de la bisabuela y la astucia y poder del anciano; pero (aunque suene increíble) también los termino venciendo. Mientras que Ranma peleaba Akane no había dejado de decirle muchas cosas: que no se rindiera, que reaccionará, que no obedeciera las ordenes de esa mujer, que por favor venciera esa técnica. Las únicas que quedaban intactas eran Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane ninguna peleaba solo le hablaban; Ranma aparto a Kasumi y Nabiki de un golpe de ki y ya solo quedo con su objetivo: Akane.

Genma – Reacciona Ranma.

Shampoo – Detente Ranma.

Ryoga – No lo hagas.

Uckyo – Por favor detente.

Bisabuela – Resiste prometido.

Hapossai – Vamos muchacho no me equivoque contigo, tú eres más fuerte que ella.

Akane (caminado hacia atrás) – Ranma por favor reacciona, tú eres más fuerte que ella, tú puedes vencerla.

Kalija (en un tono muy meloso) – ¿No es lindo?

Silver (en tono despectivo) – ¡Que lindo!

Kalija – Ranma ya es hora de que termines.

Ranma – Como diga.

Hapossai – ¡Bombas hapossai!

Ryoga – ¡El rugido del león!

Bisabuela – ¡Toma esto! – lanzando una gran cantidad de energía de sus manos.

Todos los ataques dieron en el blanco, haciendo retroceder a Ranma y tirandolo al suelo; pero no estaba inconsciente así que lentamente comenzó a levantarse.

Akane – Ranma tú eres un gran peleador, una gran persona y un gran hombre, eres obstinado, terco y orgulloso pero también eres sincero, puro y con un gran corazón (llorando) eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – Ranma seguía acercándose lentamente a pesar de sus palabras – desde que llegaste le diste a mi vida todo lo que le faltaba: amistad, amor, aventura, valor...

Uckyo – Eres un gran amigo.

Shampoo – Para todos.

Akane – Yo se que me puedes oír Ranma, por favor por favor reacciona, haz vencido muchas cosas, nunca haz perdido una pelea esta no puede ser la primera por favor Ranma tienes que resistirte a esa técnica tienes que vencerla por favor...

Ryoga – Aún cuando todos estábamos en tu contra...

Moose – Tú saliste adelante...

Kuno – Brindándonos tu amistad...

Shampoo – Aún cuando nuestras acciones no lo merecían

Uckyo – Por favor reacciona.

Ya todos estaban exhaustos ya no podían atacar a Ranma por eso trataban de que reaccionará. Él ya no corría solo caminaba lentamente con su espada firmemente sujetada, sus ojos no mostraban nada solo un vacío. Cuando por fin llego frente a Akane, ella no retrocedió solo lo veía a los ojos tratando de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que sentía, y por un momento, solo por un momento todos pensaron que Ranma había reaccionado pero Ranma levanto su espada para asestarle el golpe a Akane que por un milagro lo esquivo.

Akane (abrazando a Ranma) – ¡Por favor Ranma reacciona!

Ranma no la escuchaba, de nuevo estaba levantando su espada para dar el golpe final ya que la posición de Akane era muy vulnerable.

Akane – Por favor Ranma por favor, yo... yo te... ¡Ranma yo te amo!

Al oír estas palabras Ranma soltó la espada y aunque ninguno podía verlo sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules iban recuperando su brillo, su vida.

Ranma (abrazándola) – Yo también te amo Akane.

Kalija – ¡Noooooo!

Silver – ¡Imposible!

Akane (susurrando) – Lo lograste.

Ranma – Gracias a ti – volteando a ver a los demás – yo... lamento mucho todo lo que les hice, yo no podía detenerme, se que no hay excusas pero...

Ryoga – No te preocupes no fue tu culpa.

Bisabuela – Lo lograste muchacho.

Ranma – ¡Kalija!

Silver – Parece que lo logro.

Kalija – No lo puedo creer ¡derrotaste mi técnica! Eres un ¡estúpido¡Te ofrecí reinar a mi lado y tú lo has rechazado! Pues bien muere como lo haz elegido. Silver mátalos y primero mata a la chica.

Ranma (poniéndose enfrente de Akane) – No le pondrás una mano encima.

Silver – ¿Y quién va a detenerme?

Ranma – ¡Yo!

Silver – ¿Tú? Si claro ¿tú y cuántos más? Lastimaste a tus amigos ya no podrán ayudarte.

Ranma – ¡Eres un maldito¡Me las pagarás!

Silver – No lo creo.

Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, dándose una serie de patadas y golpes sin muchos resultados, ya que ambos esquivaban los golpes del otro.

Silver – Ríndete Saotome no puedes conmigo.

Ranma – Nunca.

Silver – Tú lo ¡aaaahhh! – cayendo inconsciente víctima de un somnífero de Kodachi..

Kodachi – ¡Te lo mereces por atacar a mi amado Ranma.

Kalija – Bah, Silver eres un inútil. Todo lo tengo que hacer yo.

Ranma – Te arrepentirás por lo que haz hecho.

Kalija – Ja, ja, ja, te repito que eres muy gracioso ¡tú - jamás - podrás - vencerme!

Ranma – ¡Ya lo veremos! – y se lanzo corriendo a atacarla, lanzando golpes patadas y haciendo todo lo posible por lastimarla, pero Kalija esquivaba todos sus ataques, francamente parecía aburrida.

Kalija – ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que eras más fuerte pero (suspirando) creo que me equivoque fue mi técnica la que te hizo más poderoso.

Ranma – ¡Cómo te atreves! – Ranma se lanzo de nuevo a atacarla tirando sus mejores golpes hasta que por fin pudo darle un golpe en la cara a Kalija.

Kalija (limpiándose la sangre de su labio) – ¡Maldito¿Cómo te atreves a sacar mi sangre de mi cuerpo¡Me las pagarás! (Concentrando toda su energía en la punta de los dedos) ¡muere¡RED DE ENERGÍA! (Una técnica en la cual la energía se concentra en la punta de los dedos para formar una red que envuelva al oponente, electrocutándolo).

Ranma – ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

Akane – ¡Ranmaaa!

Bisabuela – ¡No, lo va a derrotar!

Ryoga – ¡No te rindas!

Moose – ¡Tú puedes Ranma!

Shampoo – ¡Resiste!

Genma y Soun – ¡Aguanta!

Hapossai – ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Ranma trato de resistir pero era demasiado, pero ya no podía más, era demasiado así que cayo inconsciente.

Kalija (soltando a Ranma) – Bueno ya solo les falta el golpe final.

Akane (poniéndose en posición de pelea) – Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Ranma ¡yo te derrotaré!

Kalija – Ja, ja, ja si que eres estúpida tú no podrás conmigo – y se lanzo a atacarla.

Mientras en el inconsciente de Ranma.

Ranma se encontraba en un espacio vacío totalmente iluminado, se encuentra solo y no logra ver a nadie a sus alrededor.

Ranma – ¿Dónde estoy¿Y Kalija¿Acaso me morí?

Voz – No Ranma, tú no estas muerto.

Ranma /es la voz de una mujer/ – ¿Quién eres tú¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hago aquí?

Voz – Mi nombre es Prue, por el momento estas inconsciente y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Ranma – ¿Ayudarme¿Por qué?

Prue – Yo fui la única que venció la técnica "del otro lado" y venció a Morga por eso he venido a ayudarte.

Ranma – ¿Tú¿Quién es Morga?

Prue – Morga es la antecesora de Kalija y creadora de la técnica del otro lado y sí de muchos guerreros yo fui la única que pude derrotarla.

Ranma – ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?

Prue – Te daré una técnica muy poderosa que derrotará a Kalija pero debes prometer que solo la utilizarás contra las personas correctas.

Ranma – ¿Las personas correctas?

Prue – esas personas son aquellos que amenazan a los que amas solo contra ellos debes usar esta técnica no quiero que la utilices en las peleas que tú y tus amigos tienen por orgullo y malos entendidos.

Ranma – Ya veo.

Prue – ¿Lo prometes?

Ranma – Lo prometo.

Prue (tomando sus manos entre las suyas y pasándole su energía de color rojo) – ¿Sientes esta energía?

Ranma – Sí, es muy cálida.

Prue – Es tu nuevo poder debes despertar y hacer la poderosa técnica de la "serpiente de fuego".

Ranma – ¿Serpiente de fuego¿Y cómo la hago?

Prue – Tienes que regresar para proteger a los demás.

Ranma – ¿Cómo hago esa técnica?

Prue (desvaneciéndose) – Solo conéctate con tu interior, siente el fuego que hay en ti, llámalo, invócalo y así podrás vencerla.

Ranma – ¡Espera!...Ya no está.

En ese instante Ranma se iba despertando, se sentía cansado y confundido ¿Había sido real o una creación de su mente? En ese instante recordó el motivo por el cual había caído inconsciente: Kalija. Se levanto con dificultad, le dolía todo pero volteo a todos lados, buscándola. Cuando al fin la encontró no podía creer lo que veía.

Todos sus amigos incluida Akane estaban mucho más lastimados de lo que él los había dejado. Algunos ya estaban inconscientes, otros estaban aferrándose a sus últimas fuerzas.

Y lo más terrible de todo era Akane, tenía su ropa rota y estaba sangrando mucho y esto provoco que Ranma se enfureciera aún más.

Kalija – Es hora de acabar con ustedes.

Ranma – ¡Akaneee!

Akane – ¡Ranmaaa!

Kalija (volteándolo a ver) – Así que ya despertaste ¿acaso no entiendes que no me podrás vencer?

Ranma (bajando los puños y apretando los puños) – ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos?... ¿A lastimar a la persona que amo?... no te lo perdonaré (comenzando a correr) ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Kalija – Ya me cansaste es hora de que te mate.

Hapossai – ¡Estas muy débil no lo lograrás!

Ryoga – ¡Ranma toma a Akane y huye!

Ranma (llegando hasta donde estaba Kalija) – ¡El truco de las castañas calientes!

Kalija – ¡No servirá!

Ranma utilizaba su técnica poniendo toda su concentración en cada golpe; al principio Kalija detenía cada golpe fácilmente pero Ranma fue poco a poco aumentando su velocidad y poder hasta que Kalija ya no pudo defenderse...

Kalija – ¡Aaaaahhh!

Ranma – Es hora de derrotarte.

Ranma dio un salto hacia atrás y dejo su posición de pelea, cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, empezó a sentir la energía de todos incluso la de Kalija y Silver; tenía que hacer la serpiente de fuego pero ¿Cómo?

Ranma /Permíteme hacer esa técnica... permíteme proteger a los que quiero... permíteme salvar a Akane... permítemelo.../

Ranma empezó a sentir la misma calidez que sintió cuando estaba con Prue, poco a poco sentía como un nuevo poder iba despertando, sentía como el fuego en su interior poco a poco ardía más y más, extendiéndose desde su pecho hasta la punta de los dedos, ardiendo más y más hasta que...

Ranma – ¡SERPIENTE DE FUEGO!

En ese instante una enorme serpiente de fuego comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Ranma, era enorme e impresionante; al llegar a cierta altura se lanzo contra Kalija, la rodeo sin tocarla y luego sin algún aviso la apretó fuertemente dejándola sin alguna oportunidad de escapar.

Kalija – ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Ranma (cayendo de rodillas) – Se acabo.

Akane – ¡Ranmaaa!

Ranma – Akane... (abrazándola) ¿Estas bien?

Akane – Ahora sí.

Hapossai – Lo lograste muchacho.

Bisabuela – Fue una técnica sorprendente.

Ranma – Sí... hay que ayudar a los demás.

Ryoga – Será muy difícil todos estamos muy heridos y cansados.

Ranma – ¿No hay alguien más que nos ayude?

Bisabuela – No, Shampoo, Moose, Uckyo, Kuno, Kodachi, Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi están inconscientes.

Hapossai – Hay que darnos prisa o su vida puede correr peligro.

Akane – Hay que llamar al doctor Tofu.

Ranma – Yo diría que hay que llamar a varias ambulancias.

De pronto...

Hombre1 – ¡Manos arriba!

Hombre2 – ¡No se muevan!

Hombre3 – ¿Ustedes están bien?

Ranma – Eso creo pero necesitamos un doctor para nuestros amigos.

Akane – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hombre3 – Soy el inspector de casos especiales Yen Fa y he venido a arrestar a Kalija y a Silver.

Bisabuela – ¿Por qué?

Inspector – Esos dos son buscados en todo Japón por asalto, extorsión y asesinato.

Akane – ¿Cómo supo que estaban aquí?

Inspector – Los he seguido desde hace mucho tiempo, conozco su forma de trabajar así que solo fue cuestión de mmm... como decirlo... adivinar en que casa abandonada se escondería.

Ranma – Eso es muy interesante pero ¿puede llamar a una ambulancia?

Inspector – Claro enseguida, oficial llame a unas cuantas ambulancias... por cierto ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Silver – Aquí.

Todos lo voltearon a ver pero Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Hapossai y la bisabuela fueron los más sorprendidos; Silver no solo se encontraba de pie sino que estaba al lado de Kalija sosteniendo la espada que antes portará Ranma

Inspector – ¡Quieto Silver estás arrestado al igual que tu jefa!

Silver – Kalija es una guerrera al igual que yo, por eso se que no soportaría ir a la cárcel por eso – le clavo la espada en el corazón – debemos morir.

Hapossai – ¡La mato!

Silver – Nunca atraparán a un guerrero – y después de decir esto se suicido.

Inspector – ¡No lo haga!... ¡Maldición! No puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo siguiéndolos para que al final a una la matarán y el otro se suicidará.

Akane – No puedo creer que Silver hiciera eso.

Bisabuela – Él se consideraba un guerrero y pensó que era lo mejor.

Inspector – Bueno ya no hay remedio, así que será mejor llevarlos a ustedes al hospital.

Ranma – Sí gracias.

Akane – Disculpe ¿Podría llamar al doctor Tofu por favor?

Una semana después...

Ya todos estaban repuestos de la pelea con Kalija, solo necesitaron una noche en el hospital para reponer fuerzas, unas cuantas vendas y listo.

Ranma mantuvo su decisión y por si quedaba alguna duda hablo con Kodachi, Uckyo y Shampoo acerca de que él amaba a Akane. Y aunque cueste creerlo aunque estaban dolidas aceptaron su decisión. Ryoga también acepto su decisión después de hablar con Akane y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ranma ya recuerda todo y planea continuar con los cambios que hizo además de que comenzó a entrenar a Akane para que ambos pudieran dirigir el dojo después de terminar sus estudios. La bisabuela, Moose y Shampoo planean volver a China para reorganizar su vida y decidir que hacer. Ryoga partirá de viaje para entrenar pero ya abandono la idea de derrotar a Ranma y cobrar venganza. Uckyo se siente muy triste pero lo maneja muy bien, a decir verdad tener la restaurante la ayuda mucho. Kodachi sigue con sus locuras pero consiguió una beca en el extranjero así que muy pronto se irá a Francia. Kuno ha renunciado a Akane pero sigue con la fantasía de la chica pelirroja. Por lo demás todo sigue igual; Hapossai robando ropa intima, Genma y Soun jugando al shogui, Nabiki planeando formas de ganar dinero y Kasumi cuidando de la familia con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

Epilogo

Han pasado 10 años desde aquella pelea; como era de esperar Ranma y Akane se casaron, ya llevan 4 años de casados, dirigen el dojo y tienen dos hijos: el mayor llamado Seiya de 3 años y una niña de un año llamado Naoko.

Ryoga se caso con Akari también llevan 4 años de casados viven en Nerima y tienen una agencia de seguridad privada para personas importantes que visitan el Japón. Tienen 3 hijos un niño de 3 años llamado Cory y unas gemelas de 1 año llamadas Yukani y Yumari.

Uckyo aún atiende su restaurante, se caso con el inspector Yen Fa hace 3 años, tienen una niña de 2 años llamada Naomi además de que están esperando otro.

Moose y Shampoo regresaron hace 3 años para volver a poner su restaurante con la sorpresa de que estaban casados y tener un niño de 2 años llamado Xuang y estar esperando otro.

Kasumi volvió a estudiar y se recibió de doctora casándose con el doctor Tofu (cosa muy difícil porque el doctor tuvo que superar la torpeza que le daba cuando Kasumi estaba cerca) hace 2 años y tienen un hijo de un año llamado Sen.

Nabiki estudió administración de empresas y cambio un poco su forma de ser (aunque en los negocios sigue siendo fría y calculadora, con su familia y amigos es mucho más amigable) se caso con Kuno hace año y medio y están esperando un hijo.

Kodachi ya no regreso a Nerima se enamoro de un lindo francesito y se quedo a vivir allá.

Nodoka (que ya esta al tanto de todo lo que pasaron su hijo y su esposo) y Genma compraron la casa que esta al lado del dojo e hicieron una ampliación, después de que Nabiki se caso Soun se mudo con ellos a la casa de al lado y dejo a Ranma y su familia en el dojo.

La bisabuela y Hapossai se fueron hace 3 años a recorrer el mundo para aprender nuevas técnicas.

Esta fue la última aventura de la banda de Nerima pero eso no significa que las aventuras hayan acabado, solo significa que esas aventuras les corresponden a sus hijos, a los herederos del combate estilo libre, a esos niños que crecerán oyendo las historias de todas las locuras que se cometieron en Nerima.

Ahora la historia les pertenece a ellos ¡A LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN!

FIN

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció el final? Algo inesperado lo de Silver y Kalija pero era mejor así, una cárcel no los habría podido contener. En cuanto los demás en el epilogo solo hago una referencia general de cómo son sus vidas 10 años después pero se necesita una explicación aún mayor cosa que haría (si ustedes me apoyan) en la continuación, además de muchas otras sorpresas.

Quiero agradecer a Fuoco Baisse por haber dejado un review, desafortunadamente eres el unico y eso me desnimo un poco pero aun asi quise dejar completo el fic espero que te guste

P.D. si alguien mas lee mi fic no sea timido deje un pequeño comentario no muerdo ni mando virus por mail solo quiero saber su opinion

P.D. 2 acabo de publicar tambien el primer capitulo de mi fic "Mi vida despues de ti" de Sakura card captors para que lo lean si gustan


End file.
